Chicken Little
Chicken Little was a fairyweight class robot that competed at Kilobots XXXVI. A simple, two-wheel drive wedge, Chicken Little did quite well at this event, taking third place overall. Robot History Kilobots XXXVI Chicken Little's first fight was against Grater Good, another two-wheeled wedge. The two robots charged at one another, with Chicken Little proving to have the better wedge, but Grater Good's tall wheels allowed it to simply roll over top of Chicken Little every time Chicken Little got underneath it. The two robots continued charging at eachother to little effect. However, the fight began to move towards one of the arena sawblades. As footage from this fight was lost, it is unclear if Chicken Little took a hit from the sawblade, but soon one of its wheels fell off, leaving it to be counted out and giving the win to Grater Good. Now in the loser's bracket, Chicken Little met Mouseketeer, a fellow two-wheel drive wedge. The two robots charged at one another, with Mouseketeer initially getting underneath Chicken Little and trying to put it in the pit, but Chicken Little got away. The two circled around one another, both jabbing and pushing eachother. Eventually, Mouseketeer came in on the side of Chicken Little, but Chicken Little pushed back, taking Mouseketeer with it towards the pit before backing off. In an attempt to get away, Mouseketeer wound up backing into the pit itself, meaning Chicken Little won. Next, Chicken Little faced TeeBeeDee, a flipper. TeeBeeDee and Chicken Little both charged at one another, with Chicken Little having the better wedge, but TeeBeeDee was faster and got around the side of Chicken Little, who got away. TeeBeeDee's flipper was already severely damaged after a previous fight, so it was a battle of wedges. This dance continued, with neither able to take control of the fight until Chicken Little got underneath TeeBeeDee and tipped it over onto its back. With its flipper unable to self-right the robot, TeeBeeDee was counted out, giving the win to Chicken Little. Chicken Little's next opponent was Pumpkin Queen, a wedge with a small vertical spinner. As the fight began, Pumpkin Queen spun about, before charging towards the arena center. Chicken Little and Pumpkin Queen then lined up at one another, and charged, with Pumpkin Queen rolling over top of Chicken Little. The two continued to nudge one another, with Chicken Little nearly driving itself out of the arena at one point. Eventually, Pumpkin Queen charged at the side of Chicken Little, but didn't hit right and was deflected away, charging straight out of the arena, giving Chicken Little the win. The final opponent for Chicken Little in the loser's bracket was Mr. Do, a vertical spinner. Footage from this fight has been lost, but we do know Mr. Do won this fight, leaving Chicken Little as the third place finisher. Chicken Little wasn't finished yet, and returned for the fairyweight rumble. In the end, Mr. Do won the fairyweight rumble. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Canadian Robots Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors